Silver's Misadventures in Babysitting
by PopfullaWriter
Summary: [PRIZE FIC] Silver returns to the past (again) to warn everyone of a future threat (again) but this time around, his greatest task is to escort Cream safely home...


Silver's Misadventures Babysitting Cream

Written by: Toni-the-Mink

Requested by: SaltwaterJanuary

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at Green Hill Zone. Sonic was hanging out with his pals Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, while they picnicked in the park and played various games.

Well, it was more like Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese were playing games. Sonic was too cool for that. He just lazed around and watched as the three threw bean bags back and forth before eventually one of them would pull out the inevitable Frisbee disk.

"_Sonic!"_

Sonic jumped to his feet in alarm, while the others twisted their heads around at the voice. In the distance, Silver came flying in the air towards them and landed close by. "Am I glad to have found you all!"

"Silver!" Amy cried in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"My future is in disarray," the silver-furred hedgehog replied.

Sonic sighed. "What else is new?"

"I came from my timeline to prevent such tragic events from unfolding, but the monster behind all of this followed me. Now he's threatening the Master Emerald and Knuckles is facing that beast by himself! He needs our help!"

Sonic sighed again. "What else is new?"

"Sonic, come on, this is serious!" Tails says, "We need to get going before Eggman catches wind of this and uses it as an opportunity to unleash a new world conquering plan!"

"Good thinking, Sherlock," Sonic sighs, "Okay team, let's head out!"

Everyone was about to rush off before Amy grabbed their attention once more. "Wait a minute!"

"Amy, this isn't the time for a good-bye selfie," Sonic mumbled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about that," she groaned, "Besides, I know we'll be back in time to finish our picnic. I'm more concerned about Cream and Cheese."

"What about Cream and Cheese?" Sonic asked, looking over at the young rabbit and her pet chao.

"Sonic, they're obviously too young to join us in battle. Plus they have the tendency to hide and cower, so they shouldn't be coming with us."

Cream frowned. "Hey, we have our moments, you know…"

Sonic simply shrugged. "Whatever. Cream, Cheese, you two wait for us here."

Before the hedgehog could take off again, Tails called out to him. "Wait, Sonic!"

Sonic froze, and was looking rather irate. "What now?"

"Cream and Cheese may not be able to join us in battle, but they also can't be left alone either," Tails responded, "Someone should take them home."

"Okay, Tails. Then you do it."

"Sonic, come on! I'm your sidekick! I should stay by you!"

"Right… Amy, you stay."

"Wha-aaat?!" Amy squealed, "Sonic, I'm capable of handling a fight! How dare you assume I should stay with the children just because I'm a girl?"

"That's not what I implied!" Sonic shouted.

"You may as well have!"

"Guys, can we PLEASE get going?" Silver shouted, "Time's running out! Knuckles needs us!"

"And we need someone to watch Cream," Amy mused, "Hmm…"

"Okay, everyone, fists in center," Sonic ordered as he put his balled fist in the center of a circle, "We'll rock paper scissors this…"

"Fine…" Silver muttered as he joined, along with Tails and Amy. Cream came in and put in her own fist.

"Not you, Cream," said Sonic, "We're deciding who has to stay behind and watch you."

The rabbit moaned and slowly pulled out.

"Ready guys?" Sonic started, "Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"

Amy and Tails made rocks, as Sonic and Silver made scissors. "Darn," Sonic muttered, "Okay, you and me, Silver…. Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"

Silver made a paper this time, while Sonic stuck with scissors. "I win! You need to take Cream home."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Don't you think my powers will come in handy against that beast?"

"Quite being a sore loser," said Sonic as he raced off, with Tails and Amy close behind, "Catch you later!"

Silver sighed as he watched the three disappear over the distance. He then turned over to face Cream. "So…" he started awkwardly, "… You're a rabbit?"

Cream sighed.

The three packed up the games and picnic supplies, then treaded out the park through Green Hill Zone. Cream and Cheese lived with Cream's mother, Vanilla, in a small village called Leaf Forest.

"That's a bit of a distance," Silver commented, "And you got dragged ALL the way out here?"

"It's not hard for Mr. Sonic at all," Cream responded, "It's practically a cake walk for him."

"Well, I bet I could get us there quicker," Silver smiled as he used his powers to lift himself, Cream, and Cheese from the ground and shot into the air as nearly break-neck speed.

"Aiiiee!" Cream screamed, "Put us down! Put us down!"

Silver quickly complied and gently placed the two back on the ground as they sobbed wildly. "Jeez, I'm sorry!" he said, "Did I scare you?"

"You were too fast and too high!" Cream shouted, "And you didn't even warn me first!"

"But… I thought you could fly with your own ears."

"Of course I can! But I do it LOW and SLOW!"

"Okay, okay," said Silver, "Want me to try again? I'll go low and slow. I promise."

Cream wiped away her tears. "Okay…"

Silver picked the two back up, and this time, hovered only a few feet off the ground as he moved at a snail's pace. Cream seemed more satisfied, but after a while, she sighed. "Mister Silver… At this rate, we may as well walk…"

Silver agreed and placed the two down. Flying is quicker, but at that pace, his powers were beginning to drain him… He could use the rest.

The three eventually made it to a body of water, with smaller flat surfaces going across.

"This is my favorite part!" Cream chimed, "I'll go first!" She hopped on the first bit of land, with Cheese floating close behind.

_CHOMP!_

"Eeek!" the rabbit cried as a Chopper-Fish jumped from the waters and nearly took her out. "There are still Badniks straggling here in Green Hill Zone!"

"I would've thought Sonic took them all out by now," Silver wondered out loud, scratching his head.

"Mister Silver, please help us!" Cream cried, hugging Cheese closely, "I'm scared it'll bite me!"

"Cream, why not just fly out of its reach and to the other side?"

"I can't, I'm too scared!" Cream whined, "Save meee!"

Silver sighed as he levitated closer. The Chopper jumped out, its jaws snapping, but Silver grabbed it with his psychokinesis and flung it to the ground, smashing it to bits.

"Oh thank you, Mister Silver," Cream chimed as she hopped across the river.

"Yeah, no problem," he sighed as he landed near her.

"I'm sorry if I'm being such a nuisance…"

Silver suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. "Oh gee… Don't be sorry, Cream. Shoot, I didn't mean to sound like-"

"No, I understand…" Cream sighed, "Isn't that why Mister Sonic and the others always leave me behind? It's easy to be cast aside when you're so young… They don't give you a chance. But it doesn't help when I'm still afraid of even small robots…"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Silver assured, patting her on the back of her head, "You're still young. You've got plenty of time to grow up and become stronger." The hedgehog then stared out into the distance, "I understand though how hard it can be…"

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, blinking.

"The past… _this_ timeline… It's so peaceful. You haven't gotten much to worry about," said Silver, "But where I come from… It's always a struggle to survive. It seems something new is always terrorizing my world. Every time I try to fix things, I end up making it worse…"

"Then, with all due respect," said Cream, "Shouldn't you stay in your own timeline?"

Silver lowered his head. "That's what I get all the time," he replied, "'Silver, you're a nuisance!' 'Silver, you're only making things worse!' 'Silver, just stay behind…'"

Realization dawned onto Cream. "Wow… Just like me…"

"At least you've got time to grow and learn," said Silver, "I'm still a screw up no matter what I try…"

Cream slipped her hand into his. "Aw, Mister Silver," she chimed, "You're not a screw up! You did save me from that robot fish back there!"

"Hrm… Yeah…" Silver turned away slightly.

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean it's too late for you to grow and get stronger," Cream continued, "You're always trying to do the right thing, and that's a hero in my book!"

The hedgehog smile down at the little girl. "Thanks, Cream…"

"You're welcome!" Cream chimed, "And hey, if the future is so bad, why not stay here? Since you always want to change the past, you may as well do it one day after another! If the people of the future can't appreciate you, well WE certainly do!"

Silver smiled again, but turned away, almost embarrassed. "Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

Cream tilted her head. "I dunno… It depends how big of a secret."

"Well… Kinda… Shameful."

"Does it involve the internet?"

"What? No!"

"Then you can trust me!" Cream grinned.

"Okay…" Silver knelt down to meet Cream's eye level, "The truth is… Even though I'm trying to change the future for the better… Time travel is always my first option, because, well…" He looked away, slightly blushing, "Because… You're my friends."

"We are?" Cream asked, "Why would you be embarrassed about that?"

"Because I don't have any real friends in the future," Silver replied, "They all look down on me and see me as a failure… But all of you guys see me as a true asset. And someone you can rely on, and I can do the same." He sighed and lowered his head, "Selfish, huh..?"

Cream placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, "That's not selfish at all…"

"Of course it is," said Silver, "I'm risking my timeline and the course of time and space just to feel appreciated."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," said Cream, "Everyone deserves appreciation. Especially you…" She went in and wrapped her arms around the hedgehog's waist. Silver smiled warmly and retuned the hug.

After a while, they broke the embrace and headed off once more. Fortunately, it wasn't much longer before they finally made it to Leaf Forest Village, and to the house of Cream's Mom.

"Thank you so much for escorting my daughter home, Mister Silver," Vanilla greeted warmly.

"No problem," Silver replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get to Angel Island and help the others!"

"Good luck, Mister Silver!" Cream cheered as he turned away, ready to take off.

But he barely left the ground when Vanilla called out to him. "Wait!"

Silver turned back. "Yes, 'mam?"

Vanilla held out a grocery list. "The world may be in danger… and I'm dreadfully low on eggs and milk! I better stock up just in case the end of the world comes upon us. Would you be a dear and babysit Cream for me while I'm away?"

Silver sweated slightly. "How… long will you be?"

"Oh I have no way of knowing," Vanilla replied, "On a Sunday afternoon, with the threat of evil looming, stores will be jam-packed, I'm certain."

Without waiting for another word from Silver, Vanilla stepped out and headed off. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Give it an hour... or two."

Silver watched exasperated as the mother rabbit left. Cream, on the other hand, grabbed hold of Silver excitedly. "Horray! We get to spend MORE time together!" she cheeered, "Come on! Let's play house and have a tea party! I can't WAIT to show you my doll collection!"


End file.
